Insurance companies may employ telematics devices installed in vehicles to monitor and analyze driving performance of drivers insured by the insurance companies. Based on the data collected by such devices, insurance companies may evaluate the driving behaviors of drivers to assess their risk and determine an appropriate insurance cost and premium for each driver. In this way, insurance companies may additionally provide benefits to drivers that engage in safe driving behaviors.
In some cases, drivers may be interested in purchasing or leasing new or preowned vehicles. Drivers may wish to obtain information regarding new or preowned vehicles prior to purchase, such as information regarding vehicle quality, performance, engine power, interior features, exterior features, and the like. Drivers may rely on information and vehicle ratings from consumer reports, surveys, and market research in order to determine which vehicle to acquire. For example, a driver may consult automotive ratings and look at which vehicles were rated the best for various features.
However, current resources for vehicle ratings may be lacking and might not provide a complete picture of vehicle safety to drivers. In some cases, drivers may be particularly interested in vehicle safety as it pertains differently to each driver. For example, one driver may be a faster driver and may take more risks than other drivers. On the other hand, another driver may naturally drive slower than most drivers and take fewer risks when driving. In such cases, certain vehicles may be better suited or safer for some drivers (e.g., fast drivers) rather than other drivers (e.g., slow drivers). Nevertheless, conventional vehicle ratings might not account for different drivers exhibiting a variety of driving behaviors. For example, a driver may purchase or lease a vehicle that is not appropriately suited for him or her, which may result in unsafe driving. Unsafe driving may lead to accidents, which may be harmful and costly.
In light of the above, there may be a demand for new systems, methods, and devices that leverage telematics devices and data obtained therefrom to provide drivers with relevant information for vehicle safety in order to facilitate vehicle purchasing and leasing decisions.